Future Card Buddyfight: Another Road
by UltimateEzel
Summary: In the world of Buddyfight, Demios and the other Purgatory Knights have escaped Azi Dahaka's army and have sworn loyalty to a young human. That boy joins the Buddy Police after telling them of the plot to invade Earth, and soon starts to have adventures with a certain fighter of the Sun. Future Card Buddyfight AU.
1. A Pact Forged in Darkness!

**Hello FanFiction! For those of you following my Vanguard story, I am sorry but that is being put on hold due to the fact that I misplaced the script for the fight I am on, so I need to rewrite that second half of the fight. In the meantime, I have been following Buddyfight for a while now and this idea has been in my head for awhile now, so I am putting it on paper. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Future Card Buddyfight**

Buddyfight! A game where players call monsters from parallel worlds and do battle with them. Some fighters fight for enjoyment, while others take on responsibilities with these creatures. However, one day, a boy will find that Buddyfight is much, much more than just a game…

**Chapter 1: A Pact Forged in Darkness!**

"Man this sucks…" Makoto Yuuki, a 13-year old male who has been alone for a good portion of his life, walks down the streets of Neo Tokyo. He is a blue-haired boy whose hands are in his pockets, and the greatest identifying feature about him is the headphones that are always playing in his ears, or are around his neck. (**AN: For those who thinks that this image sounds familiar, yes the protagonist of this story looks and has the same name as the protagonist from Persona 3, but they are not the same person!**)

It had been at least 4 years since The Disaster took everything from him: His home, his parents, even his little sister. The only thing remaining from that time were the headphones that are constantly around his neck. Since then, he moved from relative to relative year after year, but always ended up back on the road and now is no different.

"Extreme Sword Dragon attacks!"

Jerked from his musing, Makoto looks to see an armored dragon wielding a sword swing it down at a person, who tried to shield himself but could not. _Ah, Buddyfight_… Since The Disaster, the game has been an integral part of his life, one of the only things that ever interested him. He understands the game well enough and has even built several decks, but none of them ever evoked a sense of pride in him, like a deck he could call his own. Deciding to watch the fight, Makoto sits down in front of a tree.

"This is the end! Take This, Dragonblade, Dragobreach!" The red sword-wielding dragon flew back to the side, and the kid ran in front, wielding an intricately designed longsword and bringing it down on his opponent. The life meter dropped to zero and the lion flag with spears on it burst into pixels.

The two kids shook each other's hands and left, leaving Makoto to ponder even more. _Man, I'm missing out on the fun. I wish I could get out there and fight, but I just don't have means to do so…_

Makoto was jerked out of his musings by a crash that sounded nearby. He noticed that the sky had darkened and no one seemed to be noticing it. Deciding to see what had caused the crash, he ran over to the crash. What he found would shock him and change his life forever.

(At the Crash Site)

"Give it up, Demios! You will serve Lord Azi Dahaka sooner or later!" A giant, six-headed dragon loomed over a grey-colored dragon covered in armor of the same color.

"No, I will never betray my homeland or the ones who sacrificed so much to protect it!" The leader of the legendary Purgatory Knights of Dragon World, Demios Sword Dragon was fighting off a monstrous being from Darkness Dragon World, even though he himself had become a denizen of that World along with the rest of the Purgatory Knights. The great black dragon, Samael Apocalypse, was gaining on him and would soon overpower him, but he would fight till his last breath!

The black dragon struck, all six heads lashing out, and Demios was just barely able to block them with his sword, then struck back, but he ended up falling right into the Dragon of Apocalypse's trap and found himself caught in all six of the evil dragon's heads.

"You will just have to kill me then, because I will never join you, Apocalypse!"

"You poor fool, Demios, you do not need to join us willingly. The poison that I will inject in your body will soon corrode your will to that of Lord Azi Dahaka, and then you will join his army to take over all Worlds!"

"No…" Demios was horrorstruck, even after all of his effort, he will be enslaved to the ones who tried to destroy his homeland, along with the rest of his squad.

"This is the end, DEMIOS!"

"STOP IT!"

"What!?" Distracted, the black dragon looked up to see a human child staring at him, as if it had the audacity to order him, the Great Evil Dragon! Lunging forward to devour the child, he let go of Demios for just a second, but it was a second too late.

"AAARGH!" Demios's black blade pierced through his heart, and Samael was sent back to Darkness Dragon World.

"Are you okay?" The human which spoke earlier came up to him. Seeing him up close, he saw a blue-haired boy with strange metal objects near his ears.

"Yes, but why did you help me? You humans are fragile creatures, you could have been killed coming here!"

"Maybe, but I could not let someone be destroyed right in front of me if I could do something! My name is Makoto Yuuki, what about you?"

"I am the leader of the Purgatory Knights, Demios Sword Dragon. I thank you for helping me, but now I must be on my way."

"Wait! You're still hurt, you need to rest further. Let me help you."

"You have done enough. If you meddle further, you will just get hurt."

"But I want to be of some use! For four years, I haven't been able to do anything about my life, and now, I see a way to change that!"

_This human…_ Demios saw resolve in the human child's eyes, resolve only matched by his subordinates in the Purgatory Knight Brigade. He decided to forge a pact with the human.

"Very well then. But from this day further, we have a pact. I shall help you in your endeavors, while you will help me in mine!"

"Agreed. It's good to meet you, Demios."

Demios glowed a golden light, before shrinking into a card which landed in Makoto's hands.

"Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword Dragon, huh? I look forward to working with you."

**That's the end of the chapter! So what do you think? I figured that Azi Dahaka's army had to subdue the Purgatory Knights in order for Kyoya to obtain them, but here, they were saved by Makoto, who will NOT be the same Makoto from the beginning of Persona 3. He will have some empathy to him, like Tasuku as I have given him the same backstory as Tasuku, but ultimately, his initial personality will be like Purgatory Knight Tasuku when he joins the Buddy Police and his methods to reaching his goals. So, leave a review and flames will be ignored!**


	2. Reminiscence of the Past

**Hello Everyone, UltimateEzel here with another chapter of Buddyfight: Another Road. I want to thank all those who reviewed the first chapter and am glad that this story is getting more support than my earlier Vanguard story. For the two questions in the reviews, here are my answers:**

**Darkness's Messenger: No, this fic starts a little bit before the events of season 1. The idea is that the Purgatory Knights were saved before they were subjugated by Azi Dahaka, and now they will be part of the resistance against him and Kyoya.**

**BlasterDragonoid: Thanks for the review, and Gao, Tasuku and Disaster will have a role to play in this fic. One thing I will be doing is having Gao actually lose some fights, though they may not be fights from the anime. If you would like to see that, keep reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Future Card Buddyfight**

**Chapter 2: Reminiscence of the Past**

"So, where are we going now?" A voice emitted from the card of Demios Sword Dragon speaking to the human carrying him.

"We're going to the Buddy Police office, in order to tell them about the invasion from Darkness Dragon World that you explained to me earlier." Makoto was shocked when he heard about an invasion from another world and that Demios was fighting in order to avoid being a part of the army that would invade. "Plus, you're from Darkness Dragon World, which doesn't have a pact here on Earth, so you need to stay low until we get that sorted out."

"Alright, I suppose. But do you really think that these human officers will be of any help to us in stopping an invasion from one of the other worlds?"

"Right now, they're the best option we have. Plus, the team that I arranged to meet with is one that has helped me out once in the past." Makoto thought back to a time about two years after the Disaster, when he was being hunted down by criminal fighters because he unluckily happened to witness them in the act of the crime. He smiled, wondering how Mr. Takihara and Tasuku were doing nowadays.

"Alright, I trust you, partner."

(Buddy Police Headquarters)

"Commander, why have you dismissed everyone but us?" Tasuku Ryuenji, the boy wonder cop, asked his commander, a short man wearing glasses. Beside him was a young woman with blond hair and a man in the Buddy Police uniform.

"I got a call asking for a private audience with just us four. The caller said it was of the utmost priority that we talk about it alone" Commander I, the leader of the Neo Tokyo branch of the Buddy Police, explained to his subordinates.

"But sir, how can you just trust this unidentified caller about something like this? Shouldn't we have the rest of the staff on hand as backup?" Tsurugi Takihara, Commander I's second-in- command asked his superior officer.

"Actually, Takihara, we know the caller. Remember one Makoto Yuuki?"

"Makoto!" Tasuku and Takihara were shocked that the caller was the same kid they helped save two years ago. The kid made a very big impression on them, Tasuku especially.

Tasuku remembered the day they met Makoto.

(Flashback: Two Years Ago)

(Tasuku's POV)

"_Tasuku, come on! The criminal fighters are getting away!" Takihara exclaimed to me. The commander gave us an assignment about a couple of criminal fighters who snuck into a card shop and stole a shipment of rare cards right under everyone's nose. The only reason that we even knew about it was because the criminals took a kid that witnessed everything hostage. Right now, Mr. Takihara and I are chasing down the criminals, holding the kid with one arm each. Behind them, the buddy monsters Hundred Face Ninja, Muraku and Demon Kid, Hiunmaru were causing trouble, as even though they couldn't use their real powers in our world, they could still be major annoyances._

"_Blade Terminate!" Ah, good old Jack. My buddy swooped in and took out the monsters with his Battle Blade. The monsters were jerked back and reverted to card forms, causing the criminals to turn around with the kid. I got my first look at him: a blue-haired boy with headphones in his ears. What shocked me the most was that he did not seem scared or threatened in his situation. If anything, he was trying to look for a way out of it._

"_Alright, buddy cops, stay back, let us go, and the kid doesn't get hurt!" The criminal on the right gave the ultimatum. Looking at them, they looked like a separate part of the Kanahebi clan that the commissioner disbanded a while ago._

"_Actually, you won't be hurting anybody, or getting away!" The criminals suddenly keeled over, as if punched, dropping the kid, who ran towards us. With him was Mr. Takihara's buddy monster, Card Burn. Now it all made sense, Card Burn must have taken the two out, and because of his small size, they never noticed him sneaking up on them._

"_Are you alright?" Takihara asked the kid._

"_Yeah, I'm fine, but you might want to look out. Those two said that they had backup nearby."_

"_What!" Suddenly, we were surrounded by several criminal fighters, all looking like they were from the Kanahebi clan, the leaders getting their second wind from Card Burn's assault._

"_Damn it! Tasuku, take the kid and make a run for it. I'll try and hold them off for as long as I can!" No! I couldn't let Mr. Takihara stay behind and get hurt. Before I got a chance to protest, however, Mr. Takihara gave me a stern look and shouted "THAT'S AN ORDER! NOW GO!"_

"_Alright then, get back safely!" I grabbed the kid and started running, noticing Mr. Takihara activated the Buddy Police Barrier around the criminals. That would buy us some time, but Mr. Takihara won't be able to take out that many criminal fighters._

"_Jack, you carry the kid and I'll follow you" Jack grabbed the boy in his arms and I flew after him, the kid still not really showing any signs of tension._

"_By the way, I never got your name"_

"_Makoto Yuuki, what's yours?"_

_I was a bit surprised that the kid didn't recognize me, but I gave my name to him. "Tasuku Ryuenji. Now let's get out of here!"_

_We got away to the top of a tower overlooking the city. I turned to the kid to reassure him._

"_So Makoto, how did you get involved with those guys?"_

"_I was at the card shop when I saw those two sneak in with their buddies and make off with the cards. Unfortunately, I got spotted and captured, but there were witnesses who called the Buddy Police to help me out."_

"_Yeah, that's how we even found out about this heist. So, is there any place I could drop you off? Any family members whom I can contact?"_

_The kid flinched a bit, looked me in the eye and said "I don't have a family. They were lost during the Disaster"_

"_!" This kid...was just like me. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that."_

"_It's okay, you had no idea and besides, being on my own isn't that bad. I've learned to take care of myself."_

"_Aww, how cute, the buddy cop and his idolizer bonding together!" What! I saw the criminal fighters coming at us from all sides using their buddy skills from a wide range of Katana World monsters, mostly Ninjas. What happened to Mr. Takihara?_

"_If you want your supervisor, he's out cold near the barrier where we left him, and now all that is left is to finish you off! Oh, and if you are thinking of bringing another barrier down, think again, because we just disabled the barrier for this area!" No, now there is no way to escape! The ninjas were closing in on us, Jack swooping in to protect us, but even he can't take out this many at once!_

"_What do we do now?" Makoto asked me, eyes looking around._

"_We're outnumbered, and Jack can't take on that many at once. I'll hold them off while you get out of here."_

"_You're never going to be making it out of here, there are too many of them!"_

_I knew that Makoto was right, but there was no way to take out all of these criminal fighters and keep him safe. The best way was for Makoto to get out while he had the chance. "Just go, I'll be fine here…"_

"_No! You can't just give up! If you lose, you die, if you win, you live. But if you don't fight, there is no chance that you can ever win!"_

_Those words shocked me...However, I saw some truth in them. Jack and I ended up in many sticky situations and we got out of them because we believed in each other and fought to the bitter end. This situation is no different._

"_All right, Jack, are you with me?"_

"_You don't even need to ask. Let's do this!"_

_Suddenly, my core gadget started to glow and a card came out of it. I looked at it, and was shocked. This card…_

"_I think this is our way out of this situation. Jack, lend me your power!"_

"_Alright, here goes!"_

_The card in my hand started to glow and I felt Jack's power flow through me as well. The criminal fighters looked shocked._

"_What the hell is going on?! We had them and now they are…"_

_I put the card up into the air and yelled "CAST!"_

_The sky began to darken and clouds started converging in the air, and the ninjas started to look even more confused. Suddenly, a dragonic hand appeared from the clouds, reached into the Earth, and pulled out a colossal blade which was placed in my hand._

"_IMPACT!" I stepped back, pulled the blade back, and let it fall._

"_GARGANTUA...PUNISHER!" The blade swung down upon the various criminal fighters, who could only gaze upon the descending blade in fear. The blade crashed and the flames surrounded them._

(End Flashback)

(3rd Person POV)

_After that, we brought Makoto back to the main office and the two of us talked a lot. He even managed to befriend the two buddy monsters of the criminal fighters, Muraku and Hiunmaru. _Tasuku finished reminiscing and focused on the conversation at hand.

"Why is Makoto coming here? What did he say is extremely important?" Mr. Takihara was asking Commander I.

"He said it was of the utmost importance that we talk about it face-to-face. He said he did not want to risk someone overhearing it on the phone. He insisted that both you and Tasuku be at the meeting when he arrives. I agreed and also requested that Stella be here as she works with the two of you quite often."

A buddy police officer calls on the phone. "Commander, a young boy has come out in the front desk saying that he has an appointment with you."

"All right, send him in, and only him."

"Yes, sir."

The doors opened, and Makoto walked into the room, smiling at Tasuku and Takihara, and they smiled back at him.

"It's good to see you, Makoto. How have you been doing?"

"It's good to see you guys as well. I've been doing fine these last two years. However, now is not the time for reintroductions."

The commander spoke up. "Yes, your call stated that you had something extremely important to tell all of us. What is it?"

Makoto pulled out a Buddyfight card. "I guess it all starts with him." The card glowed and a monster came out of it. When the four Buddy Police officers saw it, they gasped and stared in shock at the Armordragon that appeared before them. "Meet my Buddy Monster, Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword Dragon of Darkness Dragon World."

The commander regained his composure the fastest. "I see when you said you had something important to talk about, you weren't kidding."

"Demios is only the beginning of what I needed to talk to you about. What I am about to say cannot leave this room, and it will need to be your utmost priority."

**And that is it for this chapter. I am extremely sorry that I have not updated my story in over a year, I started this chapter not long after I posted this story on the site, but college ended up taking over my life for the past year, and I could not find the inspiration to write. However, now things are different and I want to be more active on FanFiction, so rest assured, the next update will not be nearly as long as this one was. If I were to give a rough estimate, I want to post a chapter once per month, for any story, however, I give no promises. Thank you for all those who stuck around even after a year of nothing from me, I do promise that that will never happen again. As always, please leave a review and flames will be ignored.**


End file.
